User blog:TrustedUser/UTTERLY BACKGROUND SPOILERS
WARNING! This entry may contain EXTREME spoilers. Read on your own risk. Quite some time ago, on several blogs, I already mentioned my little teory about Roxy role in Season 5. Here, I will summarize everything I know, I predicting and what I aknowledged from Jennifer Jankowski. Jennifer Jankowski - who is she? Well, officially she is Sr. Director, Consumer Marketing Music & Live Action Properties at Nickelodeon, unofficially she used to be my "friend". I met her accidentaly on Nick promotional event in 2011 in Warsaw. In that time she was Global Marketing & Events Manager. I talked with her for only few minutes, mostly about Nick plans about taking over Rainbow piece by piece, BUT the most important information from her was that Magical Adventure will be redubed and edited into Nick storyline. She left me contact for her (she lives in NY, so don't dare to think about romantic relationship!). Since then, we mailed to ourselves or talked on IRC. AUGUST 2012: I asked her, if it was true that Roxy critical reception was the thing that killed her in the series. Well, answer was:"... Borys, Rainbow boss (Mr. Iginio) always wanted to have a 7th fairy. He though that Winx fans will share his will. But instead of this, they, rejected her". - HMM, I ALREADY KNEW THAT SEPTEMBER 2012: Question was - in what direction series is going? "As you're a man who closes to 30, you should also see another things. Next seasons are more and more serious. The reason for that situation was to keep raising the series with its fans. Season 4 plot was very risky - Rainbow plan was to introduce Roxy as a new member, but they failed introducing too traumatic person for youngest fans. Of course, you're not alone with yours acceptance for her, but this show is aimed to you-know-who." - THAT'S WHY WE WAITED FOR SEASON SO LONG?! OCTOBER 2012: Investigation about cancelled episode from past entry. I also shared with her my teory. THIS IS WHAT I RECEIVED'' "... that I can't tell you everything. You already know much. I can only tell you, that you could hear much more Mumy voice, but not in this season finale, just earlier. This remains staff decision as Liliana spent a little less than an hour behind the glass and all she spoke to this moment was one minute long".'' SUMMARIZING - Absence of Roxy is planned, as she was scheduled to appear in 7 episodes. It was inevitable. Now, since October, I can't reach her by mail nor phone. Maybe someone is angry about what she told me. Well, today, after that long period, I don't care. Also, I utterly don't care if Roxy will stay as a background there. Not anymore. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! =UPDATE= In "Spring is Winx" video, we are able to see three scenes from upcoming episode/episodes. Two of them are certainly from one of them. I wasn't able to watch eps 19 & 20 yesterday, but it doesn't matter. What is important, that will be 6th appearance of Roxy in Season 5, which will be socond to the last of confirmed appearances. Category:Blog posts